Love to Hatred
by angela123111
Summary: Madeline and Ivan were happy but Alfred did something.


When they first started dating, she blushed a lot every time he held her hand. He loved how cute she looked when she was embarrassed.

Ivan reaches for her hand and his fingers graze hers. She blushes and she looks at him, then she puts her hand closer to his and he smiles. He takes her hand and interlocks their fingers. He smiles happily, loving how small her hand is in his.

A couple of months in, she did something very surprising.

"Ivan?" She says in a small voice.

"Yes, Madeline?" He smiles at her.

"Can you lean down a bit and close your eyes?" She asks, blushing.

He raises his brow but obeys. He feels her hands on his face and her kissing his cheek. He opens his eyes and surprises her. She looks at him, a little surprised.

He smiles at her and kisses her on the lips. She responded and when they stopped. She looks so embarrassed and happy. He looks so happy and keeps kissing her.

Due to the height difference, Ivan got used to leaning over so the two can kiss. She got used to kissing him and they were so happy.

Until Alfred decided to be a 'good' brother, he saw Ivan as a threat and despised him with all his might. He wanted to keep his little sister to himself, not in a creepy incestuous way, more of a because I'm single, you're going to be single with me, kind of way.

So he did what he could and framed Ivan of the one thing that most relationships would crumble upon.

"Who was that girl?" Madeline screams at Ivan, crying.

"I have never met her before!" He replies defensively.

"Really? Then why did she kiss you? I saw her!" She yelled, sobbing. She put her hands to cover her face. Ivan tried to comfort her but she slapped his hand away.

"Madeline, please believe me. I never met her before. She kissed me." Ivan pleaded.

"Why couldn't you stop her?" She said to him, desperately. "I mean you'd have to know what was happening!"

"I..I.."

She shook her head and looked at him sadly. "Goodbye, Ivan. We're through." She flees, crying to herself.

Ivan is angry and stomps on the ground. He then leaves.

Alfred watched the whole thing from afar. "Yeah, Maddie is all mine!"

A year later, the two meet again.

"Hi, Ivan." She greets him.

"Madeline." Ivan looks at her in sadness.

"How have you been?" She asks quietly.

He shrugs. "You?"

She shrugs back at him and smiles lightly.

"Do you?"

She shakes her head. "No, no boyfriend. You?"

"Of course not." Ivan breathes deeply. "No one else compares."

"Ivan, I-"

"Maddie! Come on the movie is about to start- Why are you here?" Alfred looks at Ivan in pure hatred. "Maddie, you shouldn't talk to him. Remember he broke your heart." Alfred urged her to follow him. "Now come on!" He whines.

Madeline looks conflicted. She stares at Ivan in sorrow and ends up being dragged away. Ivan looks at her in sadness.

Later, he gets a phone call.

"Ivan? Is it possible that I can see you?" A soft voice says.

"Madeline? Da, where, when?" Ivan says eagerly.

"The park with the baseball field in an hour. Tell no one, you're coming, okay?"

"Da, I'll see you there."

Unbeknownst to Ivan, it wasn't Madeline on the other side.

"I'm going to get rid of him once and for all."

At the park, Ivan eagerly waits for her. He thinks of the wonderful Madeline and her glowing smile and adorable blush.

"Ivan." He hears a soft voice and immediately thinks that it's Madeline. Unconsciously he leans over. Something shoots by him. He looks and sees a frustrated Alfred pointing a gun at him.

"Damn it! Die!" Alfred started to aim the gun at him. Ivan, who was very angry, grabbed the gun and aimed it downwards. Alfred the idiot that he is shot the gun and shot his own foot. "GAH!"

Alfred let go of the gun and Ivan took it from him. Ivan then hit him hard in the stomach. Alfred went down, groaning in pain.

Ivan called the police and when they arrived. Ivan gave them the gun, gave his statement, and the paramedics started to patch up Alfred. Madeline came to see Alfred.

"Alfred, why would you do that?" She asks with tears streaming down her face.

"Maddie, because when you saw him again, you kept going on and on about him. You are supposed to stay with me. You only need me!" He whined. The ambulance left with Madeline watching it.

"Madeline?" Ivan came up from behind her.

"Ivan, why did you come here?" She sniffled.

"I got a call, I thought it was you." He said to her. "Madeline, I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

"How'd you think it was me?"

"The number, the voice, maybe I was just so desperate that I needed it to be you." He puts his hand up to try and touch her face but she turns away.

"But still, you hurt Alfred and I know that he's an idiot. I know that he tried to kill you but I can't help it. He's my brother." She cried.

"Madeline. Madeline, please don't cry." He pleaded.

"I hate you! Don't you ever come near me again!" She ran away crying.

Alfred did it. He broke the two apart. It just costed him his foot and his life.


End file.
